Toma mi mano
by Apailana
Summary: Tan solo un instante, tan solo ellos dos, como si el tiempo y la crueldad humana no hubiesen pasado entre ambos. ¿Tomar la mano de Reiner?... tal vez en eso se resumía todo, tal vez ahí estaba el significado de su vida, tal vez sólo ahí estaba la salvación. One-Shot Reiner x Bertholdt Modern AU! [Reibert Week, Day 1: Dance with me]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Reibert Week 2016:

Day 1: _Dance with me_

* * *

 **Toma mi mano…**

 **y baila conmigo**

 _"For a lovely bowl_

 _Let us arrange these flowers..._

 _For there is no rice."_

 _-Matsuo Bashō_

 **L** o cierto era que la mayoría del tiempo Bertholdt no se sentía cómodo ni consigo mismo ni —mucho menos— con los demás. Fue por eso que esa tarde en la fiesta de "fin de semestre" del 104 se la pasó sentado en la mesa; cuidando bolsas y sacos de sus compañeros, mismos que frente a él comían, bebían y se divertían. Fue por eso que cuando Reiner lo invitó a bailar con él, a su lado en el centro de la pista como el bien sabido chico popular que era, Bertholdt no pudo sino intimidarse y tratar de huir en un acto que más bien terminó pareciendo grosero ante los ojos de los demás.

Dos horas después, el castaño no pudo sino encogerse en su habitación, acariciando a su precioso mastín negro que olisqueaba a su alrededor. Él nunca quiso que regresasen temprano a casa por su culpa. Tampoco quiso arruinarles la fiesta a Annie, ni mucho menos a Reiner. Él tan sólo quiso… pasar un buen rato al lado de sus dos personas importantes. ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender? ¿Tan imposible era para alguien como él llevar a cabo una acción tan simple, pero tan luminosa?

Sentado frente a él, en su propio sillón de cuero falso, Reiner jugueteaba con el mando de la _PlayStation_ , aburriéndose y apagando la pantalla después de un rato.

Momentos antes, después de salir de la fiesta, ambos chicos habían pasado a dejar a su amiga Annie a casa, dejando a su padre satisfecho con el horario de llegada y retirándose después de un rato. Los tres se habían mudado a la ciudad hace un par de años y habían ingresado juntos a un nuevo colegio. Desde entonces, y pese a la mala leche de Annie, a los cambios de humor de Reiner, y a las inseguridades de Bertholdt, los tres se habían vuelto un _pack_ , un equipo. Sin embargo, era en momentos tales como esa noche que Bertholdt sentía como si un abismo insuperable se formase entre los tres.

Reiner no necesitaba tener que fingir como Eren o Jean. Él era _cool_ y popular por mérito propio, por naturaleza misma. Reiner era el chico al que sus compañeros de clase deberían envidiar, pero que por el contrario se sentían atraídos a él como si de un buen hermano mayor al que debían admirar se tratase. Reiner era el tipo de hombre del que una chica no tendría problema en enamorarse, y era también el tipo de chico que no les rompería el corazón por diversión. Reiner tenía buenas calificaciones sin esforzarse, Reiner era buen amigo, Reiner era simplemente increíble. ¿Y él? bueno, él tan sólo era Bertholdt.

¿Era que acoso su _pack_ de tres no estaba destinado a funcionar? ¿Acaso sólo eran amigos por venir del mismo pueblo natal? Las interrogantes lo acechaban como si de depredadores se tratase y pese a lo que su mente le decía, Bertholdt no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería de él sin Reiner…

—Okay… quita esa cara. —susurra el rubio con su voz grave después de un rato, no pudiendo con la mirada abatida del más alto.

—Yo… tan sólo… lo siento, Rei.

—No lo sientas, Bert. —responde después de un rato que al otro le pareció interminable. — No quise obligarte a bailar ni a nada. Tan solo quería que estuvieras bien… pero creo que después de todo no puedo entenderte tanto como creía, por más que lo intente.

Y ante esto Bertholdt no pudo sino sentir su corazón encogerse… pues podría perder todas las cosas en el mundo y no le importaría, pero no a Reiner, no su relación con Reiner, no su entendimiento con Reiner. Eso no.

Y fue así, que después de un rato de incertidumbre, el castaño juntó las palabras necesarias para encarar a su amigo, mismo que ya juntaba sus cosas, resignado, preparándose para dejar el apartamento del más alto.

—N-no es cierto… Reiner. —Y Bert sintió de nuevo su corazón oprimiéndose al no tener respuesta del otro.

Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante, rechazando por completo la idea de perder a su amigo más amado, a su amistad particular. Porque si se trataba de Reiner Braun no podía permitirse segundas oportunidades, ni esfuerzos a medias. Si se trataba de Reiner, incluso alguien como él era capaz de darlo todo.

—Tú no me obligas a nada, Rei. —Susurró y por un momento le pareció lo más honesto que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Y ante eso, el rubio se permitió clavar su mirada en la del castaño como hace mucho no lo hacía. Tan solo un instante, tan solo ellos dos. Como si el tiempo y la crueldad humana no hubiesen pasado entre ambos.

—Tú no me obligas a nada, Reiner. —le repitió el otro como confirmándose a sí mismo la gravedad de sus palabras. — Yo en verdad quería estar contigo en la fiesta… y tan solo, al menos por un momento, olvidar todo y… pasarla bien. Pero creo que no salió tan bien como esperábamos, ¿no crees? — terminó Bertholdt con una sonrisa entre tímida y triste mientras que, dándole una suave caricia a su perro, se dedicaba a evadir al rubio a toda costa, avergonzado ante su confesión.

Reiner no pudo sino mirar a su amigo ahí, hincado a un lado de su cama, agobiado ante sus propias palabras y avergonzado, muy avergonzado y sin tener que estarlo.

Y Braun una vez más pudo comprobar lo que ya sabía con una fuerza devastadora: sus amigos no merecían ese mundo que los hacía sentir culpables; sus amigos no tenían que avergonzarse ni ocultarse ante un género que sólo los había hecho sufrir. Y lo sabía, lo entendía con todas sus fuerzas y era consciente de ello: no lo iba a permitir, ya no más. No mientras pudiese seguir luchando, no mientras pudiese anteponerse a ellos… sin importar lo que debiese sacrificar.

Y así, con una mirada decidida, el rubio se quitó su cazadora, aventándola en algún lugar de la recámara y colocando su iPod sobre la mesita de noche frente a la cama.

—Toma mi mano…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —respondió Bertholdt al instante, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y encontrándose con Reiner de pie frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba con su sonrisa encantadora y extendiendo la mano hacia él, sólo hacía él.

Al ver el semblante confundido y perturbado de su amigo, Reiner no pudo sino mirarlo con más cariño y acercarse un poco hacia él. — Toma mi mano, Bert. Tómala y… baila conmigo.

Y así, sin importar los desatinos y los malos ratos pasados ese día —y los anteriores— empezó a sonar "Get lucky" de _Daft Punk_ en el iPod sobre la mesa. E hincado en el piso, Fubar no pudo sino mirar a Braun y sonreírle de vuelta.

¿Tomar la mano de Reiner?... tal vez en eso se resumía todo, tal vez ahí estaba el significado de su vida, tal vez sólo ahí estaba la salvación.

—Sí. —le respondió y esta vez sin duda alguna, dándole la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y tomando su mano, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, como siempre desearía seguir haciéndolo.

Y ahí, rodeados por la calidez nocturna y en la habitación de Fubar, ambos bailaron como si nada más existiese. Tan sólo ellos dos.

—Te quiero, Rei. —susurró quedito después de un rato.

—Y yo a ti, Bert, y yo a ti. —respondió mirándolo como sólo él podía hacerlo, mientras con complicidad pegaba el cuerpo del otro más contra el suyo.

El moreno no pudo sino sonreír y sentir la calidez y dureza de su mejor amigo. Era cierto, si se trataba de Reiner no había nada que no valiese la pena. Porque no importaba lo que les hubiesen hecho en el pasado, ni el futuro incierto que estaría por venir. Reiner y Bertholdt siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Y tan solo por esa noche, se mantendrían despiertos para tener suerte.

 **F** in

* * *

 **02/08/2016**

¡Feliz semana **Reibert**!

Dejo aquí mi contribución hispana a la semana Reibert organizada en tumblr. Día 1: _Dance with me_. Dedicada a Reiner por su cumpleaños, obviamente.

Faltan unos días para que tengamos el nuevo capítulo del manga, deseo con todo mi corazón que nuestros bebés sobrevivan, ellos tan sólo quieren volver a casa.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias no duden en dejar review o buscar mis redes sociales en mi perfil.

¡Un abrazo!

 ** _Apailana*_**


End file.
